Love Between Family
by BlackCrowNation
Summary: A love exchange between a family memebers. White Rock Shooter X Lex Star Shooter 3


_**Well here we go again suppose, Well I hope you enjoy this story because trust me your going be dying to keep reading this. Hahaha! Yeah anyways, this story is going be incest as everyone enjoy up it! YAY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GOODBYE! Hope ya enjoy~**_

 _ **When Love Goes Off Course**_

White Rock Shooter, a bastard of humanity. The one that want to end all of humanity. Right now, you could find her on a space ship facing her clone. Her clone, Stella aka Black Rock Shooter. Both of them breathe out heavily as each were wounded from the exchange of attacks. "Why White...why do you continue to do this?!" White couldn't help but laugh. "Stella, you know it's to late for that..I'll kill you all! Every last meatbag on earth!" White's flame sprouted out of her right eye socket as Stella copy her actions. White and blue sparks flew across the room as there blades grind against each other for domaince. "White! I gave you a chance, but if you aren't going take it then...DIE!" When Stella's blade broke through White's guard, they stood opposite of each other. It was only a couple seconds before the famous White Rock Shooter has fallen to her demise. Stella just drop her weapons and quickly slid down to grabbed White from reaching the floor, "White..." WRS just gave her a small grin before her eyes closed. Stella couldn't believe it, she killed her copy. Her original to be exact, "Come on White..wake up..come on!" Stella violently shook her watching White remained limp in her arms. "Please no, I didn't want this...please.." Stella knew White was gone, but she couldn't help but cried. Cry because she felt a connection to White, not because of they are made from the same skin, but they were same. "White! I will not let you died like this, I'll do this for you! I'll do this for us!" Stella's eyes were slightly red from crying but she drag White towards one of the tube as she tripped and fell, "I can't give up...I have to safe her..please.." She slowly felt herself standing up as she stumbled towards the second tube before smiling the last time. "This way...earth will remain safe, where no one will ever have endured our pain again.." Everything flash towards black.

~~12 Decades Later~~

Nobody knew what has happened to their savior, "Stella The Black Rock Shooter". But soon enough that died with history, the space ship was no longer there due to a explosion reaction forcing it to self destructed. Stella was no longer with them, but White was with a teenager girl named LSS. She has brunette/jet blackish hair, starry-like eyes and a pale blue star like coat, White was able to confirm this child was hers and a woman named Stella. It been years since then where they lived in country as LSS was just laying on the ground being bored out of her mind before White yelled, "Lex get your sorry butt over here and helped me cut these carrots already!" LSS sighed knowing she wouldn't be having any alone time when she got to the kitchen she had a surprise look on her fcae. She saw her own mother only wearing tight shorts and a apron that said, "Feed me" with a winky sign on the bottom. "M-mom what did you need a-again..?" White quickly urn around and pouted with her arms crossed under her asset making them look larger. "Oh Lex, would you be a dear and cut the carrots for me, I been feeling so hot today for no reason actually?" LSS blushed lightly, feeling terrible knowing she was checking her own mother out for god sake. "Um M-mom can't I just go outside and explore first..?" White gave her a dark look, making LSS yelped as she quickly got to working on the carrots. "Good girl, if you behave I'll feed you something nice~ Lex literally blushed redder then a tomato, seeing White leave the room. "Why did I have get the hot mom for? Shessh." Lex moaned out as she felt her underwear soaked slightly. "Damn it Mom.." Lex muttered this as she finished cutting the carrots for dinner.

 _ **I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of**_ _ **When Love Goes Off Course.**_ _**Please review my story, I would love your feedback but please refrain from being a flammer. I tried my best and remember if you want to flame then make your own story and let see how that goes! But anyways enjoy this and yes. This story is about an OC and White Rock Shooter forbidden love, hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
